


Milk Run

by imaginary_golux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Competence Kink, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Rey, Rose, and C-3PO have been sent on a mission together. It goes pretty well...if you ask Rey, anyhow.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Milk Run

“Oh dear!” C-3PO frets. “That merchant is _very_ rude, and insists he will not sell bacta at _any_ price. This is a disaster! Mistress Leia will be _so_ disappointed!”

Rose cracks her knuckles and grins. “Don’t you worry,” she says. “Leave this to me. I haven’t gotten to have a proper dicker in _weeks_.”

Rey leans back against a column and watches Rose descend upon the unsuspecting merchant like a particularly polite, pointed, and incredibly persistent lightning bolt. The merchant doesn’t stand a chance. Rose learned to bargain at her mother’s knee, and has only honed her skills since becoming the Resistance’s assistant quartermaster. Rey quite enjoys watching her work; it's a beautiful thing, really, seeing Rose run verbal circles around her opponent.

Rose comes away with eight cases of bacta and a small, smug smile playing around the corners of her mouth. Rey very much wants to kiss that smile, but the middle of a crowded market is not the place for that. “Nicely done,” she says instead. Rose beams.

They’re almost all the way back to the hangar where they’ve left the _Falcon_ when a group of maybe a dozen blaster-armed people step out of an alleyway to surround them. “Hand over the bacta,” the apparent leader of the gang growls. “And any credits you’ve got, too - oh, and we’ll take the droid.”

“Catastrophe!” C-3PO laments, waving his hands.

“I’ve got this,” Rey says, grinning like a shark, and unlimbers her quarterstaff. Master Skywalker would be very disappointed if she used her saber on random thugs like these, but she won’t need it. Between Jakku and Master Skywalker, she’s probably the most dangerous person on this dingy little planet.

Three minutes later, all the thugs are down, most unconscious, several with broken bones, and Rey is standing with her staff pressed to the throat of the leader as he lies prone and stunned upon the ground. “Now then,” Rey says, grinning down at him. “Are you going to give us any more trouble?”

“No,” he gurgles, eyes enormous. Rey raises an eyebrow. “No, ma’am!”

Rey lifts her staff and lets him scurry away before slinging her staff back over her shoulder and rejoining her companions. Rose bumps their shoulders together and chuckles. “Nice work.”

“Thank you,” Rey says, very smugly.

They reach the _Falcon_ without any further disruptions, and for a wonder the cranky old ship lifts off without any trouble. Rey settles in for an uneventful flight, possibly with time for kissing if they can get C-3PO to watch the autopilot…

And the old ship shudders, and jolts, and falls right out of hyperspace into the middle of an asteroid field.

“Calamity!” C-3PO wails.

“You fix her, I’ll fly her,” Rey snaps, bending to the controls with a frown of concentration. Rose goes bolting down towards the engine room, snatching up a box of tools as she goes. Rey ignores the sounds of banging and swearing emerging from the ship’s innards - Rose can swear as well as any spice-hauler when she wants to - and devotes her whole attention to making sure they don’t run into any asteroids. She only has to use the Force _once_ , which is pretty good really, and then finally Rose lets out a whoop of triumph and Rey can punch the _Falcon_ back into hyperspace and relax.

Rose comes trotting back and collapses into the co-pilot’s chair with a sigh of relief; there’s a smudge of oil beside her nose, and her fingers are black with grease, and she’s _beautiful_.

“Nice work,” Rey says.

Rose beams. “Nice dodging.”

They make it back to base without further incident, and turn the bacta over to a very excited Doctor Kalonia with triumphant grins. C-3PO comes hurrying back as they finish going over the hasty repairs Rose made to the _Falcon_ ’s hyperspace engines, looking as happy as a droid ever can.

“Good news!” he says. “Mistress Leia has told me our next assignment! We are going to a grand formal event to raise awareness of the Resistance and its young heroes!”

Rey and Rose stare at each other in horror. “Oh _no_ ,” Rose says, eyes wide.

Rey nods. “This is going to be a _disaster_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFC prompt "Disaster," and beta'd by my darling Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.


End file.
